Birthday of a Lifetime
by DSCWin
Summary: It's Sam's Birthday! He has had some great ones and some bad ones in the past. Can his siblings bring him a good one this year? To make up for the last two? Rated T for brief talk about Nudity, and some minor language.


**This is just a story to celebrate Sam's Birthday. Now this is in Season 4 around that time, near the end but it won't have any major spoilers. Meaning there's not talk about Ruby, as she's MIA at the time and the appending doom for Dean, Sam and Christina. This is just for fun, and should be thought as much. Supernatural is not owned by me or it's characters. Christina is mine and mine alone. If there was a Christina Winchester in previous stories, that are not written by my friend Dr. Serpico then it's just coincidence. Please Enjoy and Comment. Also I know this is going to be cheesy as all hell but bare with me I master in the cheese. Please enjoy and Happy Birthday Samuel Winchester!**

 **Birthday of a Lifetime**

Sam rubbed his eyes as the sun was shining into them. He slowly sat up and saw both his brother Dean and sister Christina were not in the hotel room they had been renting for a case, a werewolf that was reeking havoc on some college kids. He looked at the alarm clock and sighed. It was near noon on May 2nd. He was one year older now. He was like his siblings. He wasn't overjoyed that it was his birthday. He like so many hunters that survived til their next birthdays weren't lucky. They were just reminded that they survived one more year when so many of them were slowly being killed off.

He scratched his head and climbed out of his bed and headed for the bathroom with a small handful of clothes to change into when he was done taking care of his morning routine. He brought his cellphone and placed it on the counter just in case he was needed for anything but as the warm water spilled over his naked body full of scars and bruises his cellphone remained silent. He had pulled out his shampoo he had to hide from his brother since it was designed to help keep his scalp flake free. Dean however didn't understand why Sam fussed over his hair so much. But whenever they fought or Dean just wanted to be an older brother he'd often steal some of Sam's shampoo and though he'd never admit it rather liked Sam's taste in hair products.

"Look he's finally up and moving." Dean's voice came from inside the main room while Sam was still in the shower. His eyes were tightly shut because the shampoo stung like a son of bitch when it would slide down into them.

"That's item number 1 checked off on the list." Christina's voice was getting closer and Sam was about to yell that he was still in the shower but the bathroom door remained closed. "Now onto item number 2."

"I'll get it ready. You go wait for us in the car." Sam stood for a moment eyes still closed shut while the water just continued to pour over his sore muscles. He quickly washed the shampoo suds out of his hair and off his face leaving his eyes shut until he slowly opened them when he felt his eyes weren't in danger of being stung.

"Almost done in there?" Dean asked after he had knocked on the door.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked grabbing the soap and began to lather up his body. "What are you two planning?"

"Aw come on, man. Can't we just tease you? We need to get out of Dodge. Not urgently but soon."

Sam was confused as he finished washing up and turned off the water. He pulled the bathroom curtain and grabbed a towel from the pile and quickly dried his face off and then wrapped it around his waist. The faint tell of stubble on his face tickled slightly as he contemplated shaving it. But he knew it could at least wait until they got to their next hotel at least.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sam said after Dean knocked once again. He pulled his clean clothes before sliding on his boxers then his pants tossing the towel in the corner. He was pulling on a clean undershirt when the door opened and his shoes and a clean pair of socks were tossed inside.

He knew he shouldn't drop his guard down when it came to his siblings. But it was easy to ignore the small warnings that they were planning something. With a quick shrug Sam sat down on the closed toilet seat and pulled on his socks and shoes before picking up his dirty sleep clothes. He took a questionable sniff as a strange smell drifted around them and he knew he needed to stop at a laundry mat to clean them before he put them on him again.

"Dean, I'm coming out." Sam warned and he carefully opened the bathroom door afraid of what his brother might do to him. When he found his brother leaning on the wall beside the door Sam nervously threw his clothes in his backpack and then placed it on his back. "Everything okay?" He asked and Dean nodded forcing a smile on his face. "Well, I'll meet you at the car then." Dean nodded but didn't move. Sam barely had time to react when something was placed over his head and he knew Dean tackled him to the ground. Sam let out a small groan as he had landed on someone's feet but soon the pain was replaced by his hands and feet tied. "GUYS LET ME GO!" He screamed and he was amazed as to how easy he was picked up and moved to the car. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO ME?!"

"Shut up and quit movin'." Dean commanded accidentally slamming Sam's head on the edge of the door frame as he was pushed inside the Impala. "Sorry."

"That hurt!" Sam groaned. "Guys what's with the hostage takeover?"

"You'll see in a little bit." Christina said with a smile in her voice. The impala was already running and the car sped off before Sam could get another word out. He hated when his siblings went all out of his birthday. He felt so helpless when it came to surprises.

 **~DSCWin~**

The Impala had slowed down and Sam finally began to feel his hands again. Sam had mentally tracked seven hours worth in his head. Trying to keep a mental note as to where his brother and sister were planning on taking him. "Why did you guys tie me up?"

"Would you have come willingly if we told you otherwise?" Dean asked and Sam felt a groan escape his lips.

"You took me to a strip club?" He asked annoyed and to be honest quite scared of what his siblings had to do in order to get him to go inside.

"No, it's even better." Christina said her voice hiding the faint traces of a laugh.

Now Sam was nervous. His last two birthdays hadn't been great. Two years ago he had came back from the dead only to know his brother had sold his soul to save him giving him a year to constantly be the hero. Then last year he had watched as an invisible Hell Hound ripped his brother to shreds then having to bury him later that same day.

"I know I ruined your last two birthdays," Dean started stopping him and starting to untie his hands. "But I hope this will make it to you." Sam closed his eyes just to keep his eyes from being completely blinded by the sunlight.

They were in the middle of a empty field trees surrounding them in a nearly perfect circle. The sky was clear and a small blue cooler was placed beside the Impala. "Guys, you took me to a field?" Sam asked in complete confusion.

"Not just an empty field." Dean said walking back over towards the Impala and pulled out three pillows from the back seat. Sam instantly knew they had been swiped from the hotel room and Dean handed him one and one to Christina who nodded and tossed the pillow on the ground. "Happy Birthday, Sammy."

"Sam." Sam corrected smiling. This was the weirdest but most mellow of birthday gifts anyone could ever have given him, and he loved it.


End file.
